Kagura sad story
by ayano646cweety
Summary: Aku adalah angin… yang akan selalu tersenyum menyapamu… Diambil dari sebuah lagu yang berjudul bidam sad story.


Diambil dari sebuah lagu yang berjudul **bidam sad story**.

Ayano buat sebuah cerita dari kisah seorang Kagura.

HAPPY READING…

.

.

.

INUYASHA © TAKASHI RUMIKO

BIDAM SAD STORY © LEE YO WON

.

.

.

Aku adalah angin… yang akan selalu tersenyum menyapamu…

.

.

.

KAGURA SAD STORY

"Rin… sudah malam, ayo pergi tidur." Ucapku seraya bangkit dari posisi duduk menjadi posisi berdiri dan meraih tangan Rin.

"Baik." Ucap Rin dan langsung berjalan bersamaku menuju tempat tidur.

"Cerita." Ucap Rin manja padaku. Aku tersenyum dan mulai bercerita.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bercerita." Ucapku dan mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Rin.

"Jaman dahulu, ada siluman yang selalu menyerang penduduk desa. Siluman buas dan ganas yang dikendalikan oleh seorang manusia bernama Naraku. Dia mengincar sebuah Kristal berbentuk bola yang bernama Shikonotama." Ucapku memulai ceritaku.

"Tapi, ada beberapa orang yang ingin menggagalkan rencana jahat Naraku. Mereka adalah Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, dan Shippo. Mereka bersama-sama berpetualang mencari jejak Naraku dan membunuh Naraku." Lanjutku.

"Kenapa Naraku jahat dan ingin dibunuh?" Tanya Rin.

"Karena Naraku ingin menguasai dunia dengan segala kejahatannya." Jawabku dan mengelus rambut Rin.

"Lanjutkan?" tanyaku. Rinpun mengangguk.

"Lalu, Naraku memerintahkan pelayannya yang bernama Kagura untuk menghancurkan Inuyasha dkk." Ucapku.

**'Kau, harus hancurkan mereka. Jangan sampai mereka menemukan tempat persembunyianku, juga jantungku.' Ucap Naraku.**

** 'Baik. Serahkan saja padaku.' Ucap Kagura dan langsung meninggalkan tempat Naraku berada.**

** 'Menyebalkan. Selalu saja aku.' Ucap Kagura saat berada di udara dengan menduduki bulu berwarna putih.**

** 'Kau mau kemana?' Tanya seseorang pada Kagura. Kagurapun menghentikan perjalanannya.**

** 'Kau… bukankah kau Sesshomaru? Kakak Inuyasha?' Tanya Kagura memastikan.**

** 'Aku mencium bau Naraku.' Ucap sesshomaru dengan dingin.**

** 'Kau juga mengincar nyawanya? Ternyata kakak adik sama saja. Ingin mati.' Ucap Kagura dengan tawa yang meremehkan.**

** 'Kau yang akan mati.' Ucap sesshomaru yang langsung menyerang Kagura dengan pedang Tokijin miliknya.**

** 'Hati-hati dengan pedangmu. Jangan menyerang sembarangan.' Ucap Kagura meremehkan. Dia sempat menghindari serangan Sesshomaru.**

** 'Aku tak punya urusan denganmu.' Ucap sesshomaru dan langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kagura.**

** 'Cih! Ku doakan semoga kau berhasil menemukan Naraku dan segera membunuhnya.' Ucap Kagura dalam hati yang masih menatap punggung Sesshomaru. Diapun tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya memburu Inuyasha.**

** 'Aku mencium bau Naraku.' Ucap Inuyasha dan langsung berlari menuju asal bau.**

** 'Ini aku.' Ucap Kagura tiba-tiba.**

** 'Cih! Ternyata kau!' ucap Inuyasha kesal.**

** 'Kau masih belum bisa membedakan bau Naraku dengan ku. Sama seperti kakakmu.' Ucap Kagura dan menyeringai.**

** 'Sesshomaru?' Tanya Kagome.**

** 'Memang siapa lagi kakak Inuyasha.' Jawab Kagura.**

** 'Pergilah. Aku tak akan mengganggu kalian. Walaupun Naraku memerintahku untuk membunuh kalian. Tapi, tak akan kulakukan.' Ucap Kagura.**

** 'Apa?' Inuyasha dkk tampak terkejut.**

** 'Aku… bosan hidup dibawah bayang-bayang Naraku. Kuharap kalian selamat sampai sana. Titip salam untuk kakakmu, Inuyasha.' Ucap Kagura dan bersiap terbang.**

** 'Tunggu. Kau berkhianat?' Tanya Miroku.**

** 'Ya… bisa dibilang seperti itu.' Jawab Kagura enteng.**

** 'Kau akan dibunuhnya.' Ucap Sango.**

** '…' Kagura hanya diam dan berubah menjadi sedih.**

** 'Ikutlah dengan kami.' Ajak Kagome.**

** 'Jangan bodoh! Mana mungkin aku mau bergabung dengan kalian.' Ucap Kagura dan bersiap terbang.**

** 'Oh, aku lupa. Tempat persembunyian Naraku adalah gunung Hakurei. Selamat berjuang.' Ucap Kagura dan terbang jauh.**

** 'Kita harus tolong Kagura. Naraku pasti menyadarinya.' Ucap Kagome khawatir.**

** 'Cih! Merepotkan.' Ucap Inuyasha yang langsung berlari.**

** 'Jika aku mati… aku ingin, menjadi angin. Angin yang bebas.' Ucap Kagura dan tersenyum.**

** 'Akan kukabulkan.' Ucap Naraku tiba-tiba dihadapan Kagura.**

** 'Na-Naraku.' Ucap Kgura terbata.**

** 'Akan kukembaliakn jantungmu ini.' Ucapnya seraya memperlihatkan jantung Kagura.**

** 'A-apa?' ucap Kagura tak percaya.**

** 'Ini.' Ucap Naraku. Dan tiba-tiba, Kagura merasa ada detak. Ya, detak jantung.**

** 'Pergilah. Kau bebas dariku sekarang. Tapi…' ucap Naraku dan tiba-tiba 'ZLEEB!' Naraku memasukkan racun dalam tubuh Kagura.**

** 'Tenang. Aku tak mengenai jantungmu yang berharga kok.' Ucap Naraku seraya tersenyum licik dan pergi meninggalkan Kagura yang terkapa kritis.**

** 'Ku-rang a-jar… hahh.' Ucap Kagura lemas dan berusaha mengambil nafas.**

** 'Tapi aku… bebas.' Desah Kagura dan tersenyum pergi.**

** 'A-ada apa tuan Sesshomaru?' Tanya Jaken melihat tuannya berhenti.**

** 'Kenapa tuan Jaken?' Tanya Rin.**

** 'Entahlah. Tuan Sesshomaru berhenti mendadak.' Ucap Jaken.**

** 'Tu-tuan Sesshomaru! Gunung Hakurei bukan kearah sana! Kok kesana!' ucap Jaken memanggil. Namu tak dihiraukan sang tuan.**

** 'Bau… darah.' Ucap sesshomaru dalam hati.**

** 'Bau. Kagura!' ucap Inuyasha dan membuat semua terperanjat.**

** 'Darah ini… baunya seperti bau Kagura.' Ucap Inuyasha dan berlari lebih kencang kearah bau.**

** 'Jangtungku… kembali? Menyenangkan.' Ucap Kgura lemah.**

** 'Hahh?' Kagura kaget saat seseorang berdiri dihadapannya.**

** 'Kau… kemari?' Tanya Kagura lemah.**

** 'Aku mencium bau Naraku.' Ucap sesshomaru.**

** 'Kau kecewa? Ternyata bukan Naraku…' ucap Kagura agak kesal.**

** 'Aku tahu bau ini milikmu.' Jawab Seshomaru.**

** 'Benarkah? Kau tahu?' Tanya Kagura agak kaget walaupun perasaannya amat senang.**

** 'Maaf. Tenseiga tak dapat membantu.' Ucap sesshomaru agak menyesal.**

** 'Tak apa. Melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya… sudah membuatku senang. Bahkan amat senang. Aku adalah angin… yang akan selalu tersenyum menyapamu…' Ucap Kagura yang perlahan tubuhnya menghilang.**

** 'Terimakasih… cinta pertamaku…' ucap Kagura sebelum benar-benar hilang.**

** 'Sama-sama.' Balas Sesshomaru dengan suara yang amat pelan.**

** 'Sesshomaru! Kagura?' Tanya Inuyasha.**

** 'Dia tersenyum. Dia… adalah angin. Yang bebas.' Jawab Sesshomaru yang tersenyum.**

"Dan… The end." Ucapku selesai bercerita untuk Rin.

Kulihat Rin yang sudah tertidur pulas. Aku tersenyum dan membenarkan selimutnya.

"Selamat malam." Ucapku dan mengelus rambutnya.

Aku pergi kekamarku. Aku ingin tidur juga. Tapi, sebelum aku tidur, aku menatap langit malam sebentar melalui jendela kamarku. Langit malam yang indah. Ditaburi banyak bintang dan senyuman sang bulang.

"Selamat malam… Kagura." Ucapku dan beranjak tidur.

~THE END~

Aduh… endingnya gaje banget ya?

Oh iya, aku disini adalah Sesshomaru. Dan ayano milih gunung Hakurei sebagai tempat persembunyian Naraku.

Nyambung nggak sih sama cerita di lagu bidam sad story?

Haahhh…. Baiklah.

AKHIR KATA DARI AYANO :

.

.

.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE…


End file.
